Saitama vs. Nightcrawler
Saitama of One Punch Man (Theultimatelifeform) takes on Nightcrawler (John1Thousand) in Round Two of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Round One Fights * Toxic Avenger vs. Saitama * Hydreigon vs. Nightcrawler Voting Voting has ended Fight The plains grasses stretch out to a hill on the near horizon, but as Saitama continues to walk, the trees become more and more numerous. The landscape greatly resembles a savannah in Africa, and Saitama looks around with interest as he reaches the top of the hill. Saitama: Ah, this is new. But, now I can say for certain this landscape is not entirely natural. A reassuring feeling. He stares out to a pure black wall stretching out in front of him Saitama: It would appear I’m simply running around the edge of the map. Perhaps I should change course. ???: Too late for that! Saitama turns to block a strike from Nightcrawler who shoots out of the ground. Saitama: Ah! You teleport to fool your enemies! Great skill indeed! (VS. Lord Boros, 0:00-0:04) Nightcrawler shakes and eyes Leo. Saitama: But your cover is blown. Now, mutant, prepare to face this hero! HERE WE GO!!! (VS. Lord Boros, 0:04-0:52) Saitama runs up and punches at Nightcrawler, who promptly teleports. Nightcrawler appears in a puff of smoke behind Saitama, but he turns around quickly enough to block the impending attack. Saitama: Hah! You’re fast! Saitama begins to swing at Nightcrawler, who blocks each punch with his own while stepping back. Saitama brings both fists together and smashes them down on the ground, but Nightcrawler manages to hop backwards and rebound off a log into the air. Now above Saitama, he kicks, which is blocked by Saitama crossing his arms in front of his face. He forces Nightcrawler off of him and charges, but Nightcrawler shoots a stream of energy into his face, blinding him. Now with an opening, Nightcrawler rushes Saitama and hits him with a series of rapid kicks to the torso, finishing it off with a slash to the chest which knocks Saitama further back. As Saitama stands up, Nightcrawler has vanished. Saitama: You cannot hide from me! With a mighty swing, Saitama launches a punch that clears grass in front of him. Nightcrawler’s hiding spot is exposed and Saitama is upon him, punching him slowly yet strongly with each swing before joining them up and batting Nightcrawler in the air. He jumps after him and punches Nightcrawler back into the ground, landing on top of him and punching some more. As the fist prepare to come down again, Nightcrawler shoots out from underneath Saitama by slashing from his rapier. He backs away, shooting small orbs at Saitama, who easily blocks them away and runs headlong at the X-men. Thinking quickly, Nightcrawler wraps his tail around the edge of a nearby tree trunk and stretches it out, creating a slingshot for Saitama. The superhero is promptly launched into the air with Nightcrawler follows him. With a kick, he drills into Saitama for the entirety of his descent to the surface, and they land with an impact. Saitama is right away knocked out of the cloud and Nightcrawler jabs at him several times with one arm in the head. To finish the combo, Nightcrawler raises both arms and brings them down in an x-formation with his rapier, but Saitama counters by crossing his arms and sending an attack of his own to block the attack. As Saitama swings, Nightcrawler tries to teleport, but to his surprise, Saitama punches straight through and strikes Nightcrawler across the face with his fist. Using both hands to send Nightcrawler towards him, Saitama drives his attack in the ground and punches the frog with his fists before lifting him again. As he prepares a mighty punch, Saitama gets his rapier in his hands and uses them to block the strike, pushing with all his might against Saitama’s attack. He pushes away at last and kicks Saitama in the chin before doing handsprings away to get to range. Saitama runs after him, so Nightcrawler teleports towards the Z-City fighter. Saitama effortlessly countered the attacks but is still slowed down enough for Nightcrawler to build considerable distance between them. As Nightcrawler rises into the air on a surge of energy, approaches Saitama. Without even flinching, Saitama brings his fists together and creates a large death punch and crashes it down on the earth. The attack splits in two, and the waves of energy part and crash down on either side of the combatants. (Boss Battle, 0:16-0:31) Saitama: I offer you one last chance to back down! Nightcrawler stands straight and begins to form a slash with his rapier. Saitama: Well then, have at it. I'll still come on top Saitama puts his fists together to create a large firefist, and each throw it at Nightcrawler. The two spinning wheels collide and grind against each other in the air, and Saitama grins until Nightcrawler suddenly appears where the clash was, kicking Saitama before darting at the caped baldy. Saitama: What the…. How is this possible Nightcrawler brutally jabs Saitama repeatedly, and then teleports. He slowly continues the assault, as the pattern continues again. Nightcrawler then uppercut Saitama into the air. Nightcrawler: Good bye! Speeding past Saitama in the air, he wraps it around his neck, and sticks his feet to the branch of a tree. With an audible “CRACK!”, branch snapped, and he hangs by Nightcrawler’s tail as the Kurt hangs upside-down on another branch. K.O!!! Nightcrawler lets Saitama’s unconscious body drop to the ground, and vanishes into the upper branches of the tree. Results Winning Combatant: Saitama: 3 Nightcrawler: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 11 Death: 0 Details Follow Nightcrawler's Path Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music